Hearts Built on Madness and Sand
by GentleHibiscus
Summary: The Storm Grows Higher... Zero, an ex human, has never remembered a world beyond his four prison walls and Yuuki, a Pure Blood Princess, knows her parents are hiding something from her. They tried to keep the two apart but as a rise in hostility between Vampires and Humans becomes more and more apparent. Zero and Yuuki are the only ones to either stop the war... Or start it.
1. Chapter 1

**I Night:**

Yuuki couldn't break her eyes away from his. Those honest, straight forward lavender eyes that exposed softness at the sight of her never shook or wavered. Around her the sound of waves crashed, seagulls overhead squalling and breaking into fits of hysteria, the sun scorched its full heat down on her pale skin as it heated the sand beneath her feet. But even despite that, between the two of them, everything was calm. He stood there messy glossy silver hair falling into his eyes. Long white lashes almost invisible to the eye and she shifted uneasily once her toes seeped and dug deeper into the sand. For a moment neither of them said anything. Yuuki couldn't muster the strength to ask the boy any questions. What his name was and why he felt so familiar.

Why was she even dreaming about him. Even stranger, why was he wearing a long white trench coat at the beach. The light trench coat covered his body from underneath his jaw to the point above his ankles where his black laced up boots scaled to meet it.

"Yuuki," He called her name out carelessly, his head tilted slightly at the side with a small smile scribbled across his face.

Yuuki throat tightened.

At her shocked expression, the boy eyes castes to the side. He then pushed them up again, those bright lilac eyes blazing in intense worry. "You still don't remember?"

"Remember what," Yuuki screamed. "What am I supposed to remember? Who are you and what do you want?"

As she screamed, the great sapphire waves rose higher and higher unit it was the size of a bold skyscraper but as they grew they did not fall, as if stacking up until it reached its peak, destroying all in that single chaotic moment of descent. The burning sun over her started to dim on her skin and within seconds began to be covered by ominous dark clouds grumbling in impatience, ready to unleash its viciousness. The wind picked up tossing her hair in every direction she could think, getting in her eyes; she tried pushing her loose brown strands back. The boy trench coat was having the same effect like her hair. His trench coat was flapping violently against his covered legs and his hair being shoved back and forth in front of his eyes. Thunder made its arrival accompanying the spark of lightning flashing across the sky. Yuuki snapped her head above her, watching the vivid crimson spark strike across the clouds. At that moment, a whisper, but quite like a quite chant, whistled in her ear with the wind growing in strength.

**_"Her heart is built on madness and sand_**

**_For the truth of their love is something she'll never understand._**

**_Because They swear on every star to try to keep the lovers apart._**

**_Not knowing his love made a permanent mark._**

**_For when she does close her eyes to sleep, dreams of him are bound to embark."_**

"I don't get it…" She swallowed feeling her hands grow sweaty, her eyes stung at each corner and particles of small sand whipped at her face.

"Yuuki," He breathed. He extended out his pale fingers in front of him as if waiting for her to grab his hand. "Don't let them do this to us."

"Who are they?" Yuuki shouted. "What are you talking about?"

**_"For the truth of their love is something she'll never understand."_**

Cold rain crashed down on them both, shooting from what it look like black heavens in the sky, and landing on their skin like bullets from a thousand miles. Yuuki teeth chattered from the cold but he still stood there calmly like nothing around him had any effect.

His words started to echo in her ears, _don't let them do this to us._

But she had no idea who he was referring to and as her questions swirled in her head, the boy raised his other hand. Now both palms awaited her fingers to intertwine in.

"I won't let them."

"Zero," She choked.

Just at that moment...

_The waves crashed down._

The water swept Yuuki off her feet and claimed her. Her body being scratched against the rugged sand. Harsh cold hugging her entire body in a blanket of complete blue, she swallowed and tried to inhale only for more gulps of water to push down her throat. Her lungs at the point of exploding from the burning sensation of lack of oxygen, she clawed at her throat. It felt like weights were attached to her ankles and wrist. Pain... exploding pain that burned her skin, throat and lungs. She choked on the water, air bubbles bursting out of her nose and mouth. Her mouth wide open trying to scream but left untranslated by her loud desperate gurgles.

_**"Dreams of him are bound to embark."**_

Yuuki's felt her body grow stiff; She stopped trying. And for her last second, She closed her eyes. Darkness started to cloud her mind as the pain eased... numbness appeared.

_"I'm a monster, Yuuki."_

_**"She'll lead him out of the dark."**_

_"I don't care, Zero. I'm not losing you."_

_"You can't stop them, they're going to keep us apart no matter what."_

_"I believe in us."_

_**As She is his only sunlight, his heart's only spark."**_

* * *

**X~I.I~X**

Zero shot up in his bed, his breath rugged and harsh. He extended his shaking palms as trickles of sweat rolled down his skin. The moonlight had slipped through the bars in his window cell and rested in the prison cell where Zero resided. He tried focusing, but his vision faded back in and out.

A girl with long brown hair, bright, beautiful, deep dark eyes and hair. And she had a scent of wet roses that was unlike anything he had ever smelled.

At the tip of his tongue, he felt her name presence. But he couldn't stutter it out no matter how hard he tried. A gentle Princess that ignited his heart, her kind smile. But...his heart sank.

A incomprehensible lost dwelled in his heart. Zero shifted in his bed trying to make sense of things. He glanced around his prison cell. He spent most of his life in. This cold cell was his home. Where his world was small and not beyond these four walls imprisoning him.

But for what reason, Zero did not know.

Zero ran his hand through his hair once, surprised that he felt it stuck to his skull by the sweat which also soaked his black and white striped uniform.

"Zero..."

Zero flickered his eyes over to his prison mate and twin Ichiru, who rose himself up from his bed located across the room. "Are you okay?" He drawled from sleep. Ichiru silver hair was tossed and sat twisted on top of his head. As identical twins, Ichiru did look like Zero's carbon copy, but in a way, Ichiru was nothing like Zero. Ichiru's earnest aura was much different from Zero's more brutally honest one. But Ichiru always disagreed, saying the he himself had the weaker and crueler aura where's Zero was kind.

Ichiru had a thing for turning things around on himself despite how untrue it really was.

Zero let loose a silent sigh. "Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I'm not," He retorted.

Ichiru bright lilac eyes was glowing in the moonlight. "I know you better than anyone, Zero."

"You're the only one who knows me." Zero scolded. "Go back to sleep, Ichiru."

"Zero-."

"Goodnight."

"Fine," Ichiru mumbled lazily. Zero waited until his twin slid back under his sheets and didn't move until he heard the almost silent sound of his breathing.

Zero shifted and move his eye back to the moon.

One day he was going to escape with Ichiru. They were going to see what this life was about together. They'll finally be free of the shackles that bound them in the prison cell.

Or at-least, He'll give up his life so Ichiru could escape. If he makes it out alive, Zero could live his life through him and as one they'll be free. He rested his head against his pale knuckles.

His recent dream felt so vivid but he couldn't remember half of it. It felt like a huge mental block stopped Zero from recalling.

"Maybe i'm not getting enough rest, or maybe too much rest," He noted tearing his eyes from the sky. Zero followed his brother and slid under his sheets as well without word.

Slowly he descended himself back into his dream.

* * *

Yuuki rolled head around, cracking every bone in her neck.

"Had a bad dream last night," Yori asked simply.

"I don't know. Remember how i tell you i never remember my dreams?"

"Most people don't."

Yuuki sighed, and start rolling her stiff arm back. Yori saw her friend discomforted and smiled softly as she rubbed Yuuki's leg. The two sat together on the same rainbow place mat Yori had since she was nine. Yori parent's weren't too thrilled about buying things that can still stay in use. So no matter how tattered the edges were, Yori parents were intent on not giving her a new one. Which was fine by Yori, she never cared about materialistic things.

The sound of the waves kicked up and screeches of people of all ages were let loose. Yuuki felt a pain in her stomach, quietly scooting back under the large umbrella that kept vulnerable body hidden from the sun.

"Are you okay? I mean, you didn't have to come out to the beach when its bright and sunny outside."

"No, i'm fine," Yuuki giggled waving her best friend off. "I like getting out the mansion every once in awhile. You know how my parents and Kaname are."

"They're worried about you doing something stupid."

"E-E-Eh?"

Yori glanced at Yuuki, and together the two busted into laughter and it melted in unison with the other beach goers. Ending her light laugh, Yori grinning leaned over to Yuuki, playfully poking her best friend in her stomach. "So Yuuki your parents are going to let you go out to the prison?"

"They told me no."

"Did you tell them its for a school trip. We're learning about Criminal Vampires, i guess. Help the Humans learn to distinguish bad vampires from good vampires and scare the vampires straight."

"I'm trying to push Cross into convincing them. Because all three of them said no." Yuuki grumbled. Yori leaned back, shrugging her shoulders,"Maybe they don't want their precious only daughter and wife- to -be out around such dangerous people."

Slowly Yuuki scooped a handful of sand, carefully watching it slip from between her small fingers. Yuuki could feel the brush of the cool breeze of the ocean coming in as waves. She lifted her head and watched the calm waves lap against each other, glittering like diamonds underneath the sun. She shifted uncomfortably almost wishing she could go out. Imagining herself running in the sun, arms spread wide as she jumped into the deep blue. Although, she could do so now but as a vampire after she was done the result wouldn't go so well with her body. Vampires could go into the sun but it leaves them tired in the end of things.

"They're so overly protective." Yuuki mumbled keeping her eyes attached to the waves roaring one after another.

"They only care for you."

"I know. But how is it all the other pure-blood daughters can go out free and do what they want. Sara's parents let her venture out all over the town."

"Let's not talk about Sara. She's a bitch."

"I'm not denying that Yori, but her parents let her go."

"Her parents only do that because she's just as annoying and full of it around us as she is to them."

A smile cracked through Yuuki's face. And it only took seconds for her best friend to being flicking particles of sand at her. Yori had a large smile on her face, as her hazel eyes were alive, she giggled, "Lighten up."

"You're right."

"You're just missing on a prison trip. Which isn't much. I wish i can_ not_ go, but my parents are making me. Say it's an important lesson Cross teaches."

"I feel excluded regardless, Yori," Yukii exhaled. She went over to the side of the mat to flick a curious ant away. "We better eat those sandwiches,like now, ;the ants are gaining on us."

"The ants aren't the only ones gaining on us." Yori lifted her hand and pointed to the brown worn down dock leading to the open beach. Kaname who had a black umbrella over his head, stood there scanning the over view. He was draped in black outerwear as well. A long black coat, and black gloves covering his hands from the sun. His expression was that of simplicity. He was merely trying to find his fiancee, nothing else mattered besides her. But the humans passing him gave him a strange look. He stuck out like a sore thumb at the beach, making it entirely obvious he wasn't there to have fun.

"Again," Yuuki swore balling her hands up.

"Remember, he cares." Yori whistled.

Yuuki clicked her tongue before adjusting Yori's rainbow umbrella so it covered the girls completely from the dock side but it didn't leave room for Yuuki to avoid the sunlight. She scooted closer to Sayori.

"He's kind, Yori, and i'm grateful for him but this is just annoying. I'm out with you. It's like they're hoping i stay away from something."

"You think you're parents are lying to you...?"

"No...maybe not... i don't know," Yuuki frowned. "I don't know."

"Yuuki."

Yuuki jumped then swore in her head. Kaname leaned with his black umbrella squatting near Yuuki. His dark brown hair and brown eyes were warm.

"You didn't tell anyone you were going to the beach..."

"I have to tell you guys everything?" She snapped. Yuuki stared at Kaname whom warm eyes a second ago fell and became clouded in hurt. Guilt kicked her harshly in the stomach.

"Kaname..."

"Sorry."

"Yori i'll see you later." Yuuki started gathering her stuff, packing her sun screen and towel into her beach bag. "I'll catch you at school tomorrow."

"Of course."

Yuuki rose from the mat, bag around her arm. Kaname followed suit standing next to her and leaned the black umbrella over her. She wasn't angry at Kaname, but guilty she snapped at him like that. It wasn't his fault, like Yori said, he was only trying to protect her. But from what? In this town barely anything happens. Humans and High Nobles Vampire lived in peace. For all pure-bloods changing someone into a vampire was a law punishable by death, it kept the pure bloods in order and calmed the worries of humans from being changed.

"Are you hungry, Yuuki?"

"A little."

"Great, mother has just finished cooking your favorite," He smiled, but not directly at her, his eyes seemed to gaze out in front of them. Was he looking that forward to eating?

"You're really greedy, Kaname."

"You should talk."

Yuuki let out a hitched laugh.

"Come on, now. Let's hurry home."

_Where its safe and sound._

* * *

Author's Note:

First Vampire Knight Fanfiction. Sorry if they're so many mistakes _ and if its a bit boring. I swear it'll pick up.

Please do write your thoughts so far, i'll love to hear them

Thanks for reading the first chapter of HBMS!

~GentleHibi


	2. Chapter 2

******X~I.2~X**

"Mother! Father! We're home," Yuuki shouted out as Kaname swung the heavy oak door opened. The look of the house was much more polished compared when she left this morning. This very morning the Kuran Mansion had left shoes scattered across the wooden floors, her father's coat was sprawled on their white love seat and not to mention the glasses, were never washed last night, had stood reminding them of their very negligence. The Kurans weren't messy per se, but both of her parents were extremely busy. Her mother, Juuri Kuran, and her father, Haruka Kuran, both held a seat in the Vampire council. There were 2 councils- One for Vampires, mainly ruled by pure bloods, and then the council for Humans- mainly the nation's highest government. Together the two councils made up "The Arms of Two Equals" council dedicated towards peace between Vampires and Human beings. The Arms of Two Equals regulated rules and education purposes and because of such a high job, it is expected that her parents weighed tons of work on their shoulders but lately she seen her parents becoming increasingly busy. Today might have been the first in a couple of months that her parents had actually straightened the place. Yuuki and Kaname should have done so days ago, although putting trust in the two in cleaning anything was a big mistake on her parent's part.

Yuuki shrugged off her jacket and after kicking off her shoes by the door, walked further inside the Kuran Mansion. The Mansion was beyond big, it was huge. The living room itself could fit three average sized living rooms. Decorated in satin curtains, the cool dark wood floor and the crème colored wall paint which was glittered in landscaped paintings her father dotted over, it was obvious the Kurans had money. But it wasn't just the Kurans, being a Pure Blood came with perks- wealth.

"Kaname, why weren't you at school today?" Yuuki asked after sliding in the dining room table chair.

"I had business with mother and father." He answered simply. Kaname slid off his trench coat and after perfectly hanging it on the coat rack located outside the shoe closet near the door, slowly walked himself besides her. He leaned over so that his elbow was grounded and supported his body. Strands of dark brown fell in his eyes.

"Speaking of," Yuuki stammered, shifting nervously in her seat. "I was talking to Yori..."

"Sayori?"

"Yes. Anyway, her parents are making her go on the Cross trip tomorrow."

"Oh."

She felt like grinding her teeth together.

"Yeah," She glanced up at him almost crossing her fingers for a sign of sympathy. If she could at least pull one of the three on her side, she could possibly fight for a chance to go. By her standards, Kaname was by far the easiest and shortly after was her father.

"Why are you so intent on going anyway?" He questioned while raising a susceptible eyebrow. She let out a small sigh and let her shoulder drop in disappointment.

"I feel excluded."

"I'm not going either..."

"But that's because you don't want to go. I want to go!"

"It isn't anything you're missing out of, Yuuki."

Yuuki felt her temper rising. It wasn't in her nature being this way; she hardly debated and hardly raised a fit. But hearing Kaname and her parents deny her of something so simple did break her down. If she was a bad person- she might have understood. But even though Yuuki wasn't doing so great in math, she had earned a solid C+- her records best. And the rest of her grades were dressed in A's & B's.

"It's just a class trip," She argued. "Sara parents are letting him go!"

"...I thought you hated Sara?"

"I do." She breathed out, slinking further in the chair. "I hate her, but imagine what she would say if i don't go? That I'm being babied too much or that I'm too weak and sensitive."

"Who cares what she thinks, Yuuki?"

"I do!"

"Are you two arguing again?"

Yuuki already identified the sound of the light chuckle being whisked in from outside. She turned quickly in her chair, having direct contact with Kaien Cross standing by the open door way.

"Cross," She cried jumping of out her seat and almost skipping into his extended arms. He embraced her tightly, planting a light kiss on top of her hair. She squeezed him as if she was young again.

Cross as the President of his founded- co-existence based school; Cross Academy had close ties with the Kurans. He was her parent's best friends in their younger days, and even now he was almost like a second father to Yuuki. If anything happened to her parents- Cross would be there to swoop her and Kaname up.

"What's going on?" He teased playfully pulling his god-daughter's cheek.

Yuuki snapped her eyes back at Kaname, "Kaname and my parents won't let me go on the trip tomorrow. Can you please talk to them?"

Almost like she rang the bell, Haruka and Juuri descended from the wooden stairs. Haruka, with his amber eyes and curled chocolate brown hair, hand in hand with his wife, Juuri- Yuuki was almost identical to Juuri in contrast of the single difference that Juuri's hair was thick and curled down to the tips.

"Yuuki, welcome home," Juuri smiled.

Yuuki stayed besides Cross.

Haruka turned towards his wife, "She's upset at us."

Juuri letting out a loose but frustrated sigh grew worried in her face. "Yuuki, dear, this isn't about-."

"It's exactly what's it's about," She whispered.

"Juuri...Haruka..." Cross bowed. His circle glasses almost slipping at the bridge of his nose, bright blond hair tied in a tight ponytail resting over his shoulders.

Juuri, Haruka and Kaname obliged in bowing back politely.

"I dropped by to talk to you."

"Of course," Haruka nodded, giving a signal that Kaname and Yuuki should leave. Kaname started to step aside, but Yuuki stayed put. Resistant she clung to her God father's shirt.

"Yuuki, this is not the time..." Her father warned eyes narrowed. Yuuki knew she was starting to cross the red line when her father became increasingly serious, but something her heart wouldn't let her give up. If she gave up now- did it mean that her parents can deny her everything? Yes, they were her parents but the little trust bothered her.

"You should really let her go," Cross said, as Yuuki slinked behind him. "It promotes co-existence."

"We would talk to Yuuki about this later."

"Why can't we talk now," Yuuki bit her lip deeply.

"Because we adults have business matters in the process of being discussed and-."

"I've been asking you for 2 months about this! The trip is tomorrow!"

"What did we tell you recently?"

"No! That's exactly what you told me. It's like you don't trust me," She shouted. Feeling stings of tears in her eyes, Yuuki broke her grip on Cross, and sprinted passed her parents, stomping her way up the stairs. Tears rolling down her cheek, she cursed herself for acting out. But hiding her emotions was hard.

Yuuki climbed up the stairs until she reached the 3rd floor, where her room resided. The front oak door, scribbled in her name in light pink pen was thrown opened by Yuuki. She ran and flopped into her Queen sized bed. Rolling over to her side, Yuuki reached out and grabbed her pillow then clutched it hard against her chest.

It wasn't fair.

She slowly slid her eyes lazily across her pink room and into the window. Her window was cracked opened ever so slightly, but the sea breeze had her pink curtains flowing like a wave. The sun had already started to set, blazing the sky in streaks of oranges, reds and purples. She shut her eyes closed and dug her nails into the pillow.

She felt something...and it like wheels... it started to turn inside her skull.

A memory.

_"Yuuki, it's pretty huh?"_

_Yuuki had her arms wrapped around the unfamiliar boy neck as she sat in his lap. They were only inches apart from each other, her breath was beating his cheek and his warmth seem to extended at her face. He squeezed her harder, trying his hardest to stop his hands from trembling. She knew how scared he was...how scared she was._

_"Yeah, it's pretty." She noted resting her head against his broad shoulders. The two sat together in awe of the setting sun, but it was really only a diversion to stop from thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Or more like what could happen tonight._

_"You're scared...too."_

_He shook his head, "Worried."_

_"...No matter what...," She smiled. She lifted her head from his shoulders and leaned forward kissing his cheeks. He with a small smirk across his face, quickly twisted her around in order for the two to look at each other eye-to eye. Yuuki reached up, pressing her shaking fingers against his face, and gently let their foreheads touched. _

_He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. The boy lifted his face, almost an inch from her lips, whispered those subtle words that made her heart ache._

_"No matter what...I love you."_

_She tried stiffing a cry, choking it back down, then answering back just a softly as he did, "I love you too. Tonight, we'll..."_

Yuuki snapped her eyes opened that minute, scrambling upwards on her bed. Her skull started to pound as if something cracked. She pressed her hand against her head trying to stop the aching splitting pain.

She gazed out the window again, this time the sun had switched places with the moon. Lazily and dazed, Yuuki shuffled out of bed and crept outside her door. As she exited her room, she could hear lingers of talk down stairs. Curiously, she made her way almost silently down the hall and stayed posted at the start of the stairs. She didn't want her parents sensing her presence. She keened her vampire hearing in the fleeting talk like smoke rising up the stairs.

"We can't let her go, Cross."

"Haruka..."

"It's dangerous there. And what we've done to Yuuki was for her and Kaname's sake. It isn't fair for Kaname."

"But what you've done to Yuuki...isn't quite fair either."

Yuuki swallowed dryly.

"I can assure you the Prison is safe and educational. So i don't understand your resistance to the trip? Didn't Kiryuu die in the accident anyway?"

Silence.

"Did he not?"

"...He died...yes, he died after the fall."

"The fall..."

"So the trip is fine with Yuuki. Let her go, i'll watch over her- i promise."

"...Fine. Please keep her away from them too closely."

"My word is my honor."

* * *

**II Night:**

Zero could taste her soft velvet lips. It had a flavor of sweet salt, but something cool and controlled about them. His fingers crawled themselves up her spine beneath her clothes. She, in return, ran her frail fingers through his silver strands and leaned forward. Dark brown hair acting as a shield for the two, blocking unwanted eyes from seeing them. Zero inhaled, the wet rose smell was as sweet as ever, and so was the slight touch of her fingers against his cheek.

"Zero," She whispered rubbing her fingers against his face. "Oh...Zero..."

Her voice was like a sweet melody in his ears. Her voice fleeting but touches of gentleness always left an impression whens he spoke. The way she sat herself in his lap, the way she smiled, the way her brown eyes flickered sunshine behind them whenever she made a gesture, she made him feel alive.

_Wanted and Loved._

Zero slipped his fingers from under her clothes, and quietly encircled her waist in his arms, pulling them closer so their lips were only inches apart.

"Do you remember when we were like this?" She breathed, continuously stroking his cheek.

"I don't...not really."

"That makes me sad."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Zero. It's their fault."

"Who's fault?"

"My parents," Yuuki closed her eyes. She gently pressed her forehead against hers. "Why did they do this to me? But then again maybe its my fault. If he wasn't involve..."

Zero squeezed her tighter, inched his lips towards her. She nodded, cupping his face then softly pressed her lips on his. Zero felt her heartbeat racing, thrilling pleasure rushing into his limbs, and their ragged breaths being caught and drug by each others own left him craving more.

The sound of her heart beating loud in his ears. Almost constant throbbing in her pale, slender neck. He felt his throat drying, trying to focus back on the kiss but her pulse had quickened along with his.

Her pulse.

_Thrist_

Zero didn't notice his fangs extracted until Yuuki snatched herself back with her eye widen. Blood trickled down her lips and ran itself in a light trail down her chin. Zero could hunger tightened itself in his stomach, hunger pains kept his mind flickering in anxiety.

Hunger. For. _Her._

She stared at him in concern. "Zero...?"

He wanted to drink from the point of her body, take all the blood from her limps and leave it cold.

Zero started to kiss her neck softly up her collar bone to under her jaw. She let out a little gasp, then goosebumps traveled up her arms. "Zero..."

Slipping his lips at the base of her neck again, he couldn't control himself much longer. He needed her blood so bad.

So much it hurts.

Zero parted open his mouth as the two fangs extended at the very touch of his bottom lip...

* * *

Zero gasped, sweat breaking over his face. He felt a unrelenting anguish in his throat, the shortness of breath had him double over trying to force air down his throat. Zero managed to kick off his sheets, rolling back and forth in his bed, almost suffocating. A twisting pain growing in his stomach as it increased, he threw his head back screaming. And those squalls resonated and bounced off the walls, the entire cell being engulfed in his vocal pain.

Ichiru wide eyed sat on the bed almost dazed.

He had never seen his brother like so. And his eyes wasn't the same- glowing crimson red stealing the purple in his eyes.

Ichiru slunk further back, frozen in fear itself.

The metal cell door clanged opened and following its opening was several bodies dressed in crisp naval uniform. A man stepped in front of the clustered uniformed bodies, decorated with metals dancing at his chest. His salt and pepper hair curled in the back, squared glasses sat sharply at his nose, black boots without a scratch or mark. The man pulled out a notebook out of his pants pocket and a pencil behind his ear. He flipped it opened, then started scribbling against the lined paper.

"Prisoner D-132." He mumbled. He snapped his black rounded at eyes at Ichiru, rolling them, slid them narrowed at Zero gasping on the bed. "Falling."

"F-Falling," Ichiru sputtered.

"Go get him boys. We'll relocate him in section E." He turned back to Ichiru. "Yes boy, Falling. Your brother here is now one of them." His voice dripping in disgust."

"What are you going to do with him," Ichiru swallowed.

"Execution within seven days."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank You for reading Chapter 2.

V_V Action takes forever, and i know its seems its dragging _ Its going to get there i promise!

Until next time :3


	3. Chapter 3

**X~I.3~X**

The floor coldness bleeding into his skin. The taste of copper was coating his tongue and the gnawing pain twisting in his lower stomach. He struggled up to his knees, his eyes bleeding green and red dots into his blurry vision. He saw a cluster of shadowed figures grouped together against the peeling green wall. The figures had different sizes and lengths but covered by the darkness blanketing their faces. Zero's knees quickly buckled in agony, hurling himself back towards the icy floor again.

Bare feet in different shades, crusted in dirt, approached him and they all had a overwhelming sickening sulfur smell. Zero tried pushing himself up, mustering all the strength he could, as he could only just barely stand on his knees. He gasped short, violent and desperate breaths while he watched the figures approached him and expose themselves underneath the swinging ceiling light.

"They brought him in last night," One of the figures announced. "He was making a ruckus. So they drugged him."

Zero lurched his chest forward, snapping his hand against his throat, the metallic taste became more apparent as it seeped between his lips and rolled off the corners of his mouth. His throat ached, as a increasingly whining pain begged to be satisfied.

"What's your name?"

Zero lifted his head up. His eyes exactly matched two cold blue pupils glaring back at him. The man who owned those blue eyes looked about 40 at least. A black burn covered half his face, his teeth were almost gone; only a few in the front and a couple located in the back remained. Salt and pepper hair slicked back against his skull, a square face with a bold body structure. The man, like the rest of the them, wore barely stitched clothing. His pants had large holes ripped at the seems and tattered white sleeves of his shirt.

Zero didn't answer the man.

The man in turn clicked his tongue, "You're not going to tell us." He said as his hand motioned towards the men surrounding Zero. "We'll make you talk." Zero balled his hand into a fist and hissed.

The man snapped his fingers at once, "Grab him."

Several hands from the circle shot at Zero all at once. Hands grasping full clumps of his silver hair, yanking it at the side. Zero bared his teeth as the pain at his skull ripped through his neck and seared down at his spine. He thrashed his arms at everything, but also at nothing. The men had already dug their nails into his arms and legs. Someone had cold fingers snapped at the base of his throat slowly squeezing it. Zero clenched his teeth harder already feeling the strength in his body draining. He couldn't fight them even if he tried; he was outmatched and outnumbered. Seconds passed, and Zero had gave up- the men had him pinned on the floor.

"Someone check his execution date."

Slim fingers scaled up to his throat, pushing his loose shirt collar on the side. "He has until two days, Daichi."

"2 days," Daichi mumbled rubbing his chin. His bold blue eyes were already calculating the situation."He has to be falling fast if they gave him that short of a execution."

_Execution?_

Distorted thoughts swam across his mind in a panic - all jumping out at once. He couldn't find the words to think, even say. He was speechless.

_Ichiru,_ he finally thought. _What about Ichiru? What about escaping and leaving with him? Am i going to die here without purpose? Who would take care of Ichiru, he'll stay by himself and Ichiru has a weak body as it is..._

"Will you tell us your name already?" Daichi snarled.

"...Call me Kiryuu."

"As you heard, my name is Daichi, and i'm the leader of the rebels around you."

Zero flickered his eyes at the many men still holding him down but their eyes still shown the stress of the past struggle he had with them. "Some rebels you got here."

"Soon to be a army," He remarked with a small smile "You do well if you listen."

"I'll listen if you have answers. Where the hell am i?"

"Let 'em go boys," Daichi declaimed pridefully snapping his fingers repeatedly . Carefully, the men pinning Zero released their aggressive hold on him one by one. He rotated his shoulder until he heard a crack popping in his joint before staggering himself back on his feet. The men had placed themselves around the cell- surrounding Zero. Overhead, the swinging light bulb, covered in spider's silver silk, twitched its light on and off. The light bounced off the cell walls like a game, where it eventually laid its light on Daichi's face.

Daichi amusement narrowed as he sauntered himself over to the nearest peeling green wall. The sounds of his footsteps echoed in the cell like water falling onto concrete over and over again. Large arms folded gently across his chest, Daichi leaned himself at the wall using the balls of his feet. "This my brethren...is Cell E."

"Cell E," Zero muttered following suit in crossing his arms. Then he quickly arched an eyebrow, "_Brethren_?"

"We are the same you see. All of us in here. Which is why i'm telling you this."

Zero glanced at his right side, the men lined up next to him had eyes showered in years of pain and sorrow...regret rested in small traces in their eyes. Zero could feel himself...understanding their pain.

" Continuing my original statement." Daichi said. "This is Cell E- some call it Cell End, Cell Hell- call it what you may. But realize once you're in here- you're never coming back out and that, Kiryuu, is where we come in." Daichi snapped his finger at the closed steel doors. "We're breaking out."

"Wait," Zero stared at Daichi. "So we're basically being sent here to...die? Or in lack of better words- Executed."

"Ding Ding~"

"But what for? I haven't..."

"You didn't have to do anything, boy. You're only offence is being what you are- actually its more like the amount of luck you actually had. You might have played a gamble, Like me, and lost everything."

"Right now, I'm loosing something to me if i die. I have a younger brother-."

"If you stick with us, Kiryuu, you'll see your brother again. I already told you- We're breaking out of here and we need as much of help as possible. We're going to flip this whole prison upside down. So Are you in, Boy?"

Zero shut his eyes closed.

_"You didn't have to do anything, boy. You're only offence is being what you are_

_What i am..._

_But_

_What...am i?_

"I'm in."

* * *

There was an onslaught of rain drumming itself on the black street top which joined in a soft song with the frogs dwelling in the tall wet grass. Yuuki edged herself closer to Kaname underneath his black umbrella as a way she could avoid the rain all together. Even despite of the terrible weather nothing would ruin her day today. Yuuki felt herself beam in joy; Her parents this morning told her she could go on the trip and all that should be heavily credited at her Godfather. Sometimes she felt grateful for having him but other times...

"Hurry along children~ or the bus will leave you~" Kaien teased.

She wanted to hide in the deepest hole she could find.

Yuuki shuddered looking at him. Cross was fully dress not in serious gear, or rainy weather clothing but a tropical flamingo patterned red shirt, short brown cargo pants reveling his blonde hairy legs and a bright blue visor. Most of the students were fully aware about Cross odd attire and continued taking their places on the bus, but still stares remained as their principal rambled. He stopped, turned towards her then rushed over, puddles being splashed as his brown strapped sandals soaked.

"Yuuki glad you made it on time."

"Y-Yeah," She giggled, refraining from laughing at his get up- took alot more manpower than she ever imagined. "Thanks to you."

"Aww don't stress it, Kid." He paused, "Kaname, you are not coming along?"

Kaname underneath his black umbrella had a shade of darkness covering his entire face. But due mostly to the moisture in the air, the ends of his dark brown hair were curling and hung heavy raindrops. "I have issues i'm attending. I've only walked Yuuki here to drop her off, that's all."

"Alright then," Kaien sighed. "We're almost heading off now. Yuuki, Yori is waiting for you on the bus."

Kaname bent over, softly planting a kiss at her forehead, "See you later."

She smiled, nodding her head before slipping underneath his black umbrella. "I'll see you later, Kaname. Tell mother and father i'm going to be okay for me." She hollered saying her last goodbyes for the day.

Yuuki was excited. It felt like butterflies fluttered in her stomach and in reality, when she really thought about it, it was pretty strange that any girl her age would want to go to a prison where criminals lived in the first place.

But she felt liberated for the first time in her life. For the first time, her parents weren't holding her back, controlling her, making her choices for her. She already knew times like this were scarce- she'll probably never have another chance like this again. So why not relish in it, she thought.

Racing her way towards the bus, puddles exploding from her feet, Yuuki developed a grin as she spotted her best friend sending a isolated arm signaling where she sat on the bus.

"Yuuki, you convinced your parents in coming," A cold laugh giggled interrupting her run. She knew that voice better than anyone. It was petty, soft and fragile but had a cackle at the very ends.

Sara.

Yuuki halted herself, and politely smoothed down her hair sticking upwards. "Oh yes, my parents were fine with me coming." She answered turning to face Sara.

Sara blue eyes were framed by her dripping wet long black eye lashes, blonde hair sticking against her face but despite it, she still somehow managed to remain just as perfect as everyone always gave her credit for. She wore a knee length plum dress that was simple, it wasn't too flashy, but not as boring as it could have been. She noticed Sara smile widened, flashing her bright pearl teeth.

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Well, that's good to hear, Doll." She said waving her polished pink nails.

"You look bright today," Yuuki countered, using one of her fake smiles, hoping it'll scream her sarcasm.

And it seemed it worked, for Sara dropped her hand and placed it at her hips.

Success.

Yuuki turned her back at Sara and climbed on the bus without a glance behind her. She could feel Sara's burning glare at her back, but she didn't care and it surely didn't faze her at the moment because as soon as she walked in her best friend Yori shot her head up.

"Hurry up," Yori mouthed.

"_Oh, Yuuki."_

Yuuki rolled her eyes, already curling her hands into tight fists. Yuuki and Sara never got along, but that goes for her whole family. The Kurans were considered the Kings of the Kings- Head of the Pure-bloods. The Shirabuki always had a hard time struggling with their lack of power, believing heavily that the Kurans were inadequate to lead them, that her family were selfish, uncountable, naive.

For whatever reason, she did not know.

But it was still a jab at her family.

And she'll never forgive them.

But her relationship worsened with Sara during their time together at school. Sara took great pride as class president for her their homeroom; one in which she volunteered against Yuuki to try to prove a point. Yuuki was in the first placed recommended by Yori, she never wanted to. But when voting came, Sara won by a landslide and she pulled her privileges against Yuuki. Her and her groupies behind her had a habit of playing childish tricks and games. Breaking into Yuuki's locker, putting red paint in her seat so when she sat down and stood up it gave a illusion that she had her "time of the month" accident.

Sara didn't do a lick of it, she had her groupies doing the dirty work for her. But honestly, Yuuki had revenge here and there- and since then the two had a struggle of tug and war. Every encounter they had ended up as a battle- someone was going to lose and someone was to win.

Yuuki wasn't going to lose today.

"Sara," Yuuki drawled dryly. Behind her, Yuuki could hear the bus fall in silence as the two girls stood in the middle of the bus aisle.

"How's Kaname?"

"Kaname is fine."

"Yuuki?" Yori pleaded, shaking her head. Her eyes said everything- _"Don't start with her today"_

"I was just wondering. I saw him dropping him off and he looks very handsome. But then again, Kaname was always handsome isn't he? All the girls flock over him you know. Oh...i bet you know."

Yuuki felt her temper rising.

"Or maybe not? I mean, your expecting him to marry you right? Since he's your only brother. But what a shame the great and beautiful Kaname himself...has such a flop of a little sister. And ironically, i'm sure your parents agree? Probably why they wont let you out the house. Afraid one look at you would tarnish their entire image."

"You're right, Sara," Yuuki admitted, relaxing her fist. "You're completely right." Yori released a short breath and leaned back against her seat, slumping her shoulders.

"I'm glad the doll finally realize it! You hear that everyone, she admits Kaname is too good for her. And...that the baby-."

Yuuki felt Sara hands grab at her arm, snapping her to face her. The two of them eyes staring into the other.

"You can't break me," Yuuki whispered harshly.

"We'll see."

"Children!" Kaien announced walking abroad the bus. "Settle down, settle down. Everyone take a seat, we're leaving right this second."

Yuuki shook her head before sharply turning around. She marched down the aisle and flopped herself besides Yori.

"Bitch." She gritted.

Yori sighed, resting her head on her best friend shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Yuuki."

"I want to hit her for saying those things..."

"She's not even worth the energy, Yuuki."

Yuuki fuemed, crossing her arms across her chest. The bus rumbled, Kaien did his last checkup, then the bus started rolling on.

"Hey, did Kaname give you that ring?"

Yuuki lifted her hands in front of her. She had a variety of rings on, she loved collecting them. Plenty were given to her by Kaname as birthday presents, Christmas , any holiday. Her parents gave her a few as well out of habit. They looked about the same, rings decorated in sparkling crystals encrusted around the outside. But there was one that broke from the rest.

It was the simplest ring she was wearing . A dull crimson red ring that sat at the top of her rings stacked on her finger.

"No, Kaname didn't give it to me. I found it this morning on my mother's dresser," She smiled. "I stole it."

"It isn't something i would assume your mother would wear."

"I know. That's why i took it, it isn't her style anyway. She wouldn't miss it. And...its really pretty."

"Not compared to the other ones they gave you."

Yuuki shrugged.

"Well, this is a 4 hour drive," Yori stated snuggling Yuuki. "I'm sleepy."

"Me too," Yuuki yawned. "I hardly had any sleep last time. My parents were talking to cross and i..."

"Eavesdropped."

She cracked a small smile.

"Of course."

"Yuuki," She sighed again.

"But that wasn't why i-." She stopped and paused. Yori had already fallen asleep on her shoulder. Giggling, Yuuki smoothed her hair and pressed her own head against her friend.

"Kiryuu..." She mumbled glancing at the window. It was the first time she actually had time to rethink what she overheard last night. About a boy who died in a accident, and this boy had ties to her somehow or her parents wouldn't bother bringing it up.

But she never heard of the last name Kiryuu.

He wasn't in her class for sure. She knew all the boys in Kaname's class also. So who was it? She wondered endlessly.

"Kiryuu...Kiryuu...Kiryuu...I wonder how he was like?" She whispered. "Did i know him when i was little maybe? Probably a lost child hood friend? Then, its miserable i can't remember him. I hope he forgives me."

"I mean who talk to themselves," A loud laugh boomed.

She shrugged her shoulder then twisted the red ring at her finger.

"Only loners and weirdos."

Yuuki closed her eyes.

_"Sara, isn't someone who should worry about Yuuki. She's a type of person who's lonely and take joy in ruining others happiness. She kind of like a nut without a seed."_

_"A nut without a seed, huh. Then she's a rotten, small nut nobody wants," Yuuki spit._

_His bright lavender eyes shone. "That...may be the case."_

_She busted out laughing. "Aren't you suppose to make me realize the error of my ways."_

_"Not exactly," he smirked. "When it comes to bad nuts like her."_

_"I can't deal with her anymore Zero. Can't i just stay here you?" She glanced up at him. The two curled on his single sized bed, the flicker of the candle shaking back and forth lighting a dim light around the room. The fireplace crackled infront of them. She dug her face into his cotton shirt._

_"You have to go back. Not here in my pathetic home anyway. Back to your Mansion."_

_"I'll leave it all for you," She whispered._

_"I know."_

_"Zero, lets runaway."_

_Zero paused, mouth opened slightly for a minute before closing shut. "Let's talk about that later."_

_"You don't want to be with me?"_

_"How did you guess?"_

_"I'm being serious, Zero," She pouted sitting upward._

_"Here let me make it up." He reached over the bed for a moment, then appeared back to her holding a small white box._

_"Open it."_

_Carefully, she unwrapped the ribbon from the white box, and opened the top. "Zero, its beautiful."_

_"Yeah...i know."_

_She squinted her eyes at him, fighting back a smile as he stretched on the bed._

_"I'll always wear it."_

_"You don't have to, its really cheap."_

_"It means alot to me. Thank You."_

* * *

Long time no update!?

Crappy chapter /eye twitch

Thanks for reading and ill update soon :3


End file.
